In conventional additive or three-dimensional fabrication techniques, construction of a three-dimensional object is performed in a step-wise or layer-by-layer manner. In particular, layer formation is performed through solidification of photo curable resin under the action of visible or UV light irradiation. Two techniques are known: one in which new layers are formed at the top surface of the growing object; the other in which new layers are formed at the bottom surface of the growing object.
If new layers are faulted at the top surface of the growing object, then after each irradiation step the object under construction is lowered into the resin “pool,” a new layer of resin is coated on top, and a new irradiation step takes place. An early example of such a technique is given in Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,637, at FIG. 3. A disadvantage of such “top-down” techniques is the need to submerge the growing object in a (potentially deep) pool of liquid resin and reconstitute a precise overlayer of liquid resin.
If new layers are formed at the bottom of the growing object, then after each irradiation step the object under construction must be separated from the bottom plate in the fabrication well. An early example of such a technique is given in Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,637, at FIG. 4. While such “bottom-up” techniques hold the potential to eliminate the need for a deep well in which the object is submerged by instead lifting the object out of a relatively shallow well or pool, a problem with such “bottom-up” fabrication techniques, as commercially implemented, is that extreme care must be taken, and additional mechanical elements employed, when separating the solidified layer from the bottom plate due to physical and chemical interactions therebetween. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,846, an elastic separation layer is used to achieve “non-destructive” separation of solidified material at the bottom construction plane. Other approaches, such as the B9Creator™ 3-dimensional printer marketed by B9Creations of Deadwood, S. Dak., USA, employ a sliding build plate. See, e.g., M. Joyce, US Patent App. 2013/0292862 and Y. Chen et al., US Patent App. 2013/0295212 (both Nov. 7, 2013); see also Y. Pan et al., J. Manufacturing Sci. and Eng. 134, 051011-1 (October 2012). Such approaches introduce a mechanical step that may complicate the apparatus, slow the method, and/or potentially distort the end product.
Continuous processes for producing a three-dimensional object are suggested at some length with respect to “top-down” techniques in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,474, but this reference does not explain how they may be implemented in “bottom-up” systems in a manner non-destructive to the article being produced, which limits the materials which can be used in the process, and in turn limits the structural properties of the objects so produced.
Southwell, Xu et al., US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0251841, describe liquid radiation curable resins for additive fabrication, but these comprise a cationic photoinitiator (and hence are limited in the materials which may be used) and are suggested only for layer by layer fabrication.
Velankar, Pazos, and Cooper, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 162, 1361 (1996), describe UV-curable urethane acrylates formed by a deblocking chemistry, but they are not suggested for additive manufacturing, and no suggestion is made on how those materials may be adapted to additive manufacturing.
Accordingly, there is a need for new materials and methods for producing three-dimensional objects by additive manufacturing that have satisfactory structural properties.